Experiments
by koolkatkoolkat123
Summary: When Sunny escapes a lab she enters a world of adventure and pain. Follow her and Sunclan as they fight for survival. Rated T for some violence
1. Allegiances

**Sunclan**

**Leader: Sunstar (Sunny)- Golden she cat with light blue eyes**

**Deputy: Flamestorm (Rouge)- Dark ginger she cat with green eyes**

_**Apprentice: Tigerpaw**_

**Medicine cat**

**Ravenfeather (Raven)- Glossy black she cat with a white tipped tail and amber eyes**

**Warriors**

**Tanglepath (Green)- Black long legged tom with green eyes**

**Redfoot (Red) - Pale ginger tom with one dark paw and amber eyes**

**Stormcloud (Blue) - Blue grey tom with stormy blue eyes**

**Moonclaw (Talon) - Silver and black tabby tom with light blue eyes**

**Duststorm (Dusty) - Grey she cat with warm amber eyes**

**Apprentices**

**Tigerpaw (Tiger) - Dark tabby tom with green eyes**

**Queens**

**Robinwing (Cody) - Tortishell she cat with amber eyes. Father of kits unknown**

**Blueshadow (Beauty)- Blue grey she cat with pretty blue eyes. Father of kits unknown**


	2. The great escape

Sunny shivered as the next cat was taken into the other room. She stared at the poor cats empty cage for ages knowing he would never come back. Suddenly her ears pricked. She turned her head to see two twolegs talking and glancing at her. Sunnys heartbeat got faster. They were talking about her that meant only one thing she was next. Sunny lived in a lab. The cats there were chosen because they possesed special qualitys like her enhanced senses enabling her to hear like a bat and scent a mouse a mile away. It would be great to be fussed over but this wasn't a humane lab. The twolegs that owned the lab were cruel and evil once they finished experimenting on a cat they killed it. Sunny looked at the cage door. She quickly saw a small peice of metal holding the cage door in place. She waited paitently for the twolegs to go home before she reached up and started scrabbling at the small peice of metal.

Sunny leaped up with joy as her hard work payed off. She lept out of her cage and started to free the other cats. The first cage she came to was a dark ginger she cat with green eyes called Rouge. She glanced at the metal bit of Rouges cage. She sat down and wondered what she could do now. It was easy getting herself out but that was because she was in the cage what did she do out of the cage. She grabbed the tiny bit of metal in her jaws and began to pull. It hurt her teeth but she couldn't leave these cats to die. Finally the cage door sprang open. Sunny stopped the door with her tail before it could hit anything. She glanced at her friend sleeping "Rouge" She mewed quietly

The dark ginger she cat looked up "Sunny?" She gasped "How what, what , how did you get out?" She finally settled on. Rouge suddenly noticed her cage door was open and lept up to join her friend

Sunny looked around. There were eight more cats to free and two of them were expecting kits. "Rouge listen we haven't got much time. Get every cat out by gripping the bit of metal in your teeth and pulling it out" She quickly explained before moving on to the next cage. Soon every cat was free. Sunny glanced at Beauty and Cody the two she cats expecting kits

"Are you alright" She asked them. They both nodded too confused at what was happening to speak. Sunny looked around for some means of escape. She glanced at the cats around her

"Right everyones here now we need to find out how to escape" She mewed quickly leaping down and checking the walls, doors and windows for weakness. A cry from Tiger sent her running towards them

"Have you found something" She asked him. Tiger nodded and pointed to an open window with his tail. Sunny purred and poked her head through it. She was surprised at how filthy the air was and drew back coughing and spluttering.

Rouge ran over to her "Are you alright" She asked her mews thick with concern. Sunny nodded although her eyes were streaming and she could barely speak. Her enhanced senses hadn't really helped.

"Right all of you out that window as fast as you can. Theres a barn near here so I want you to head towards that" She mewed and waited for everyone to leave before she lept up and ran for her life towards the barn

She burst into the barn panting and flopped onto the warm hay. Rouge walked over to her. Her tail fluffed up and bristling. Sunny got to her feet and saw two toms trying to fight her friends. Sunny lept onto a bale of hay and yowled "STOP". The cats stopped and turned to her "We don't own this barn. It belongs to Ravenpaw and Barley. They are ever so kind to let us stay here we needn't fight for territory" She growled

The two cats glanced at Sunny with amazment. The black tom with the white tipped tail walked over to her "How did you know who we were" He murmured

Sunny shook her head "My mother spoke of you. We'll have time to talk once were rested and fed" She told him. Ravenpaw nodded

"We'll catch you something" He mewed. Sunny nodded and followed him.

Ravenpaw was confused but he understood as she caught about 5 mice in two heartbeats. "How did you do that" He asked in amazment

Sunny smiled "I have enhanced senses. I can hear and smell every bit of prey in this barn. My eyesight is also incredible" She quickly explained

Ravenpaw stared at her but didn't ask anymore questions. Sunny hunted for a few more minutes. They had enough mice for an entire forest of cats. She waited until everyone had there share before taking the rest. Ravenpaw was watching her the whole time. "Your beginning to sound like a clan leader" He told her

Sunny looked up at Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw glanced at her "How do you know so much about the clans" He asked curiously

"My mother told me of the clans. I don't remember much though the twolegs stole me from my nest when I was just a kit" Sunny told him. Her blue eyes were filled with sadness

Ravenpaw watched her. His eyes sympathetic "I think you were from Thunderclan but I'm not sure who your mother was" He mewed

Sunny nodded. She looked outside "Its late we should all get some rest. Cody and Beauty will have kits soon. We'll stay until the kits are well enough to travel" She mewed before lying down to sleep. She could see happiness in Ravenpaws eyes before she fell into darkness

Sunny opened her eyes. She was in a starry forest. Suddenly three of the stars flew down and became cats. "Welcome young Sunny" A blue grey she cat mewed

Sunny stared at the other cats. There was a pretty tortishell she cat and a golden tabby tom as well "I don't understand who are you" She mewed in confusion

The cats purred "We are Starclan. I'm Bluestar and this is Lionheart and Spottedleaf" Bluestar mewed

The golden pelted she cat stared at the Starclan warriors "I know about Starclan and all that but why am I here" She asked

The Starclan warriors exchanged nervous glances "Your destiny is not within the clans. We know you had plans to go there but you must leave them and make a new clan called Sunclan. There is a prophecy _The sun shall rise but the moon threatens to bring it down_ " Bluestar told her "Now what are you going to do"

Sunny gasped. Starclan expected her to lead her own clan. "I think I'll go to the clans to see if theres any territory near them. Wait before you go will you tell me who my mother is" She asked as the Starclan cats began to fade

Bluestar looked at her "We won't tell you but heres a small clue" With that the Starclan warriors dissapeared and in their place was a Sandy storm

Sunny gasped "My mothers Sandstorm?"


	3. Sharp Talons and Soft Ravens

Sunny woke to see Rouge standing over her. She heard the sound of mewling kits and sat up "Did one of the queens have her kits in the middle of the night" She asked Rouge.

Rouge looked over at Beauty and Cody "Thats the thing they both had their kits" She purred. Sunnys eyes widened. She got to her feet and looked at the little kits. The two queens were licking their kits. Sunny counted the kits quickly. There was 8 kits altogether.

Ravenpaw was watching the kits his eyes shining. Sunny walked over to him "You look like you're home at last" She mewed. Ravenpaw glanced at her but didn't say anything

Rouge padded over to them "Sunny you look like you have a plan do you mind sharing with us" She asked her friend

Sunny smiled "I want us all to go to Highstones and vist the Moonstone". Even Ravenpaw looked surprised then

Rouge nodded "We can't go now. We need to wait for the kits to get stronger". Sunny nodded. She noticed Tiger stalking a mouse all wrong

"Rouge I think you should mentor Tiger. He doesn't know how to survive in the wild" She mewed. Rouges eyes widened but she nodded and went to tell Tiger the news

Sunny saw Ravenpaw staring at her. His eyes were full of happiness as he heard they couldn't go until the kits were stronger. Sunnys ears suddenly got very hot. Ever since the hunting last night Ravenpaw couldn't take his eyes of her. Was the handsome tom in love with her

Sunny saw a silver and black tabby tom walking over to her. She remembered the twolegs called him Talon. She looked at him. Her eyes widened as she saw his angry face "Listen will you stop bossing us around you're not our leader so stop it" He snarled in her face

Sunny was taken aback "I'm sorry who got you out of those cages. Who brought you to shelter and what may I ask will you do now" She growled. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Ravenpaw snarl at Talon

Talon glared at Sunny "You may think you're special but you're not. I'm not going to be led by a pathetic little she cat" He snarled.

Ravenpaw snarled and lept at Talon "Leave her alone" He growled as he wrestled with him. Talon was taken by surprise but fought back fiercely. Sunny was scared he would hurt Ravenpaw. The two toms finally broke apart. Talon had a patch of fur missing and his paw had a deep scratch. Ravenpaw was luckier he only had a tiny patch of fur missing and nothing else. "There now we've agreed if you try to hurt her again I will rip your fur off" Ravenpaw spat

Sunny touched noses with Ravenpaw "Are you alright" She asked him. Ravenpaw nodded still glaring at Talon. Sunny noticed the black she cat with a white tipped tail called Raven start to tend to Talons wounds. She wondered if Raven would make a good medicine cat

Sunny walked towards the two queens. She examined the kits and wondered what they would do in the future. They were all beautiful and she wondered when they would be strong enough to travel. Sunny looked back at Ravenpaw. She didn't know if she wanted the kits to be old enough to travel


	4. The sun rises

A few moons later. Beauty and Cody announced the kits were old enough to travel. Sunny knew it would be rude if they asked to stay a bit longer. She saw Ravenpaw peeking out from behind a bale of hay. His head was hung and his tail drooping. Sunny had announced they'd stay one more night before running over to comfort him.

"Sunny i've been trying to tell you this but I haven't been able to work up the courage to say it" He mewed. Sunny knew at once what he wanted to say. "What i'm trying to say is. I i love you Sunny" He managed to get out

Sunnys heart melted. She had known this for ages but when she heard him say it she realised she couldn't leave him because she loved him too. "Ravenpaw I have to go. My destiny isn't here. However you can come with me" She asked her mew was pleading

Ravenpaw looked back at Barley "I don't know Sunny" He mewed.

Sunnys face fell "I can't live without you Ravenpaw but I can't stay here either" She cried

Ravenpaw sighed "Sunny don't make me choose. I love you but I've made a life here"

Sunny turned away from him "If you really love me you'd come with me"

Ravenpaw stared at her "I'm sorry. I really do love you but I can't leave" He concluded

Sunny didn't look at him. Her heart felt like it was being torn into 1000 peices. She swallowed and walked over to the others trying to hide her tears

Rouge padded over to her "You said we would leave for Highstones once the kits are strong enough to travel." Sunny nodded

"We'll leave tonight" She mewed trying to keep her misery out of her voice

Sunnys friends reached Highstones. Rouge looked at Sunny. Sunny lept up onto the entrance to Highstones "I beleive we should all go into Highstones even the kits" She told them

They all looked confused but everyone followed her in. She saw the Moonstone and touched her nose to it. It was icy cold and she felt herself fall asleep

Sunny woke in the starry forest again. This time she was surrounded by cats. There were about nine cats around her

Bluestar stepped up first "Greetings Sunny are you ready to receive your nine lives". Sunny nodded

Lionheart was the first to step up "With this life I give you courage. Use it when you need to defend your clan" He mewed before resting his head on hers. Sunny gasped as she felt a burning determination. It coursed through her entire body. When it was over she waited to see who was next

A young tortishell tom stepped up next "With this life I give you justice. Use it when you have to judge the actions of others". Sunny prepared herself as the tom rested his head on hers. She gasped as her mind was filled with thoughts about who to trust and who not to trust

She felt this pain 7 more times before Bluestar stepped up "You have recived your nine lives we now name you Sunstar"

"Sunstar Sunstar Sunstar" The Starclan warriors cried


	5. Love loss and leaders

Sunstar opened her eyes, she looked around at the new clan. She looked around for Rouge realizing she wasn't in the cave. Sniffing the air she padded towards the entrance and found Rouge sitting on a rock grooming her fur

"Hey what are you doing out here" She asked padding over to her best friend

Rouge jumped at the sound of her voice "I couldn't stay in there it felt too cramped" She mumbled

Sunny smiled and stroked Rouges shoulders. Rouge shied away from her

"Sunny it wasn't that, Starclan named me Flamestorm and told me that I was to be part of Sunclan. Sunny whats going on?" She asked her friend

Sunny looked at the newly named Flamestorm "Starclan didn't tell you. Theres a new clan called Sunclan and we are the members. Oh and Starclan named me Sunstar" She added mischeviously

Flamestorm blinked in surprise "Sunstar, but thats a leaders name. Wait does that mean your our leader now"She exclaimed

"Leader I hope not"A voice behind them hissed. Sunstar turned and groaned when she saw Talon standing behind them looking furious

Sunstar took a deep breath "Yes Talon Starclan made me Sunclans leader" She growled.

Talon snarled "WHAT how dare you. You don't deserve to be leader you're just a she cat" He growled

Sunstars blue eyes blazed with anger "If you think that then you don't deserve to be a leader" She snarled, her claws sliding out

Rouge obviously sensing a fight stepped in between them. Sunstar purred as the rest of the clan arrived. Her smile faded as she saw confused faces everywhere. Rouge nudged her" You may want to tell them whats going on" She whispered. Sunstar nodded and lept up onto the top of the entrance of Mothermouth

"You may all be wondering why I brought you down here. My warrior ancestors gave you all new names am I correct. Then let me tell you why. We are all to be part of a new clan called Starclan with me Sunstar as your leader" She finished watching the clan for reactions. She purred as she saw nods of approval

"Don't we get a choice in the matter. Do we have to become part of this clan" Talon spat. Sunstar opened her mouth to speak but Talon stopped her "Why are you our leader. You're weak you don't even know how to defend yourself"

Sunstar and the rest of Sunclan glared at him "You have a choice.I'm not forcing you to come with us but before you decide answer me this. Where will you go. What will you do, if you stay with Sunclan we will give you a home and a life" She yowled waitng for Talons reaction

She smiled as the cats didn't rise to the challenge "Firstly I'd like to know all your new names. Rouge is now Flamestorm" She mewed glancing down at her friend. The cats called out their names. Sunstar nodded and memorized them

"As leader of Sunclan I will need to choose a deputy. I have thought long and hard about this. The first deputy of Sunclan will be Flamestorm" She yowled smiling at her

Flamestorm stepped forward "I will do my best as deputy of Sunclan" She mewed dipping her head

Moonclaw, the former Talon snarled "This is an outrage first you became leader and now you name another she cat deputy"

Sunstars eyes narrowed "I choose my deputy because of loyalty and wisdom not strength" She murmured getting more nods of approval from Sunclan

Moonclaw snarled "Then lets put strength and wisdom together. Me and Flamestorm now. If I win i become deputy"

Sunstar glanced at Flamestorm who merely shrugged "If Flamestorm wins I banish you from the clan for attacking a clan member" Sunstar mewed solemly

Moonclaw and Flamestorm crashed into each other. Flamestorm fought like a Lionclan warrior. She swiped at his flank just clipping his shoulder. Moonclaw yowled and jumped back. "Enough I give up. I didn't want to be part of Sunclan anyway" Moonclaw snarled running away

Sunstar walked over to Flamestorm "Well done you really fought like a clan cat then"She purred. Flamestorm shrugged and turned away

"SUNNY SUNNY SUNNY" Sunstars ears pricked, she looked up to see the source of the noise. She sighed and shook her head. It could be a mile away . That was the problem with her hearing. She never knew how far they were

She looked up to see Ravenfeather padding over to her "Sunstar I have some news for you. You're pregnant"

Sunstars eyes widened" That can't be true the only cat i've been with is... Ravenpaw"


End file.
